Christmas
by yellowy
Summary: .:ONE SHOT:. It's Christmas Eve, Bella and Edward are married, Bella's home alone, Charlie is out, how much trouble can Bella get herself into? Not yet a vampire, Bella relaxes and does some chores, her Christmas presents ready.


**Hellooooo I love Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse, I love Bella, I am Bella…. Or I pray to be…. But im not, tear. Well here's a story you can bask in as Edward and Bella lovers!!!!!!**

**I hope you enjoy this cute one shot, try to amuse yourself!!!!!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"BELLA!" Charlie yelled angrily from the house. I laughed and said my goodbyes to Edward. It was the morning of Christmas Eve and Charlie sounded very upset that I hadn't gotten back last night. I wasn't looking forward to the conversation with him.

"Don't worry too much, Charlie's just wondering if your still in one piece," Edward said as he kissed me on the lips gently. "I'll swing by maybe three-ish, I have to go sort out the plumbing in our small cottage house, wife of mine!"

I grinned at him, I was finally his wife. Soon a vampire, but that is still to come.

"BELLA! MOVE IT!" He shouted now out the door. Even from a far, I could see his deadly expression.

"Bye, see you this afternoon!" I yelled as I ran inside. I was suspicious that Edward was going to the shops to buy my Christmas present but I was trying not to get too hopeful.

"WHERE WERE YOU? YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED!" I flinched, an explosion was going off in the process of me trying to cool it down a bit.

"Dad-"

"No, Bella! NOT THIS TIME! You have been seeing Edward too much! I'm grounding you today! He's not coming by at all! You need at least _one_ sane day!"

"But Dad-"

"No BUTS BELLA! You can't always have it your way!"

"DAD!"

"WHAT!"

"Remember me? Bella Cullen? I'm MARRIED now, you can't ground me from seeing my husband…" I managed to hold back a smile as Charlie flinched in anger and walked to the kitchen. "I'll be in my room."

I headed upstairs to my room closing the door behind me.

"Bella Cullen… has a nice ring doesn't it?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Oh hello Edward, I thought you were leaving?"

"I was, but I wanted to listen to your conversation, make sure Charlie didn't slaughter you."  
"Aww, how sweet, but really, I have a lot to do, not to mention chores. Still come by my room at three, Charlie will be at Billy's."

"Perfect, now I should really go and meet the electricity man."

"Wasn't it the plumber?"

"Uh… yeah… they're… both… coming…"

"…I see." I laughed. "I'll talk to you later, love you."

"Love you too, bye!"

Before I knew it he was gone, out the window of course. I smirked at myself. I was wearing one of his large V neck shirts with one of his shorts. Reason being was because we both went to a party and went clubbing. It was really fun, I loved it, I didn't know if Edward liked it by he seemed to smile every time I looked at him looking at me. At one point in time a man came up and started talking to me as I was sitting at a table, Edward had gone to get drinks. I was wearing a nice dress that the man seemed to be very impressed by. When Edward read the thoughts of the man talking to me, he came up on the sofa behind the table and kissed me on the lips for some time. When he released, he looked up at the man and said, "can I help you?" I was very amused. I was failing at holding back a laugh. He walked away and heard us as we laughed.

I decided not to get changed, no point, I wasn't going anywhere today. The shirt was a large light green one with a dark blue logo on the back. It had a long V neck and very wide sleeves up to my elbows. The shorts were baggy past my knees, white with dark blue stripes. I borrowed one of his belts too. I smelt just like him which was like heaven.

"Bell? Can you please start on the chores? I'm about to leave, I'm going to do some… uh… shopping and then head straight to Billy's," Charlie yelled up the stairs. I stuck my head out.

"Kay," I yelled back down.

"I'll be back around five, see you!" He closed the door behind him. Must be a long shopping trip, for Christmas, perhaps. Or general shopping. Either way I was home alone. Not that it was a bad thing but I still preferred Edward around.

I went downstairs and grabbed an apple. I wasn't hungry for breakfast but an apple was the least I could eat. I looked around. Chores. Got to hate them. But at least I could keep myself busy. I figured I would finish the apple then clean the windows. I sat on the counter and ate my apple.

I hadn't even thought of Christmas that much yet. I got Charlie some wine and I put together a nice scrap book of photos. It didn't take long but I was proud of myself. For Renee, I've already sent her present. It's got a picture of Edward and I that Charlie took a while ago before we went to a club. We were dressed very nicely. I also sent her a DVD that I know she loves but never got around to buying it she told me in an email. I sent her a small pack of chocolates that I bought which have very strange flavours I found. For Alice I bought her some relaxation things which I thought would help with when she needs to focus. I was never really good at presents. I also got some things for the rest of the Cullen's family including for Edward some house things and roses. I couldn't think of much.

OK, time to do the windows. I grabbed the window cleaner and the spray from the cupboard and began on the balcony slide glass doors. It was quite easy, I didn't really mind. Once I had got the hang of it I began to think of what Edward would get me. I really had no clue. I knew he knew I didn't like gifts so now I'm not sure what he will get me.

It was just about lunch when I finished cleaning so I decided to have a nice toasted sandwich. I ate it quickly and sat mindlessly in front of the TV for a while. When I was quite bored of the TV I moved onto cleaning out the gutters outside.

I took the ladder and set it up. Cleaning out the gutters I leant over the side of the ladder trying to reach. Before I knew it the ladder was falling to my left, the way I was leaning. I yelped in shock and realised I was falling towards the side of the balcony. I hung on as much as I could to the ladder and then stopped feeling this shooting pain in my left hand. Opening my eyes I screamed to see my palm trapped between the railing of the balcony and the side of the ladder. My hand was sticking out in the grooves of the railing, I could see that the metal was making indents in my skin and bending my bones. I could feel all of it, the pain and the indentation. It hurt unbelievably a lot. I couldn't move my fingers or my arm. I yelped again as I tried to move my hand away. I looked through the balcony railing and through the glass sliding doors. There was a clock, I struggled to see the time, it read two thirty. I only had to wait half an hour. Oh god, half an hour of this pain. I couldn't consider the consequences, I didn't even want to move in case the ladder collapsed. I tried to stay really still, reciting some songs in my head, trying to think of something else. I only once looked at my hand, my fingers were purple, obviously cut off from circulation.

Another ten minutes past. All that was going through my mind was he'll be here in ten, he'll be here in ten. I just had to wait until then. I couldn't feel my whole arm now.

In my luck, Edward was early. As soon as I saw his reaction I felt very embarrassed but also yelled out at him in pain.

"Bell?! How did you manage that?!?!?!?"

"I-I need HELP!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" I regretted yelling but I was so eager to get free.

"OK, stay very still." I did as he said. Then I felt his hands on my shoulders. He was on the balcony next to me.

"What now?" I asked.

"OK… Bella, you seriously _are_ a danger magnet. Anyway, just try not to move."

"OK."

The next thing I knew he was moving the ladder back to a normal position. I didn't move my hand yet, even though it was free. I kept it very still. Trying not to look at it, I glanced seeing blood and black bruises. Looking immediately away, I realised he was below me at the floor.

"Bella, you have to trust me."

"OK."

"Trust me on this one."

"OK."

"Do your best."

"OK."

"Jump."

"WHAT?"

"Jump, let go, fall into my arms, I'll catch you, I swear!"

"I-I can't j-j-jump down!"

"Yes, you can! Trust me, please!"

"….Oh….Kay…." I looked down tense at him, he was so far down, his face was calm and happy. I couldn't imagine my own.

"OK, catch me." I tried to keep my voice steady. OK, here goes… No I can't. There's no way I can free jump, free fall! It's just I hate the feeling of dropping, the weird sensation of the gravity. It might just be me, but still, I hate falling. Time to jump. 1... 2... 3... I was meant to jump on three, wasn't I. Lets try that again… 1... 2... 3... Jump! I did it, I was falling, my cramped hand still in the position it had been in, only not grasping anything. I was facing the sky, the sun, very bright, was glaring at me. I tried not to focus on the falling, though it was hard not to, I felt so free. But it was not something I was enjoying. I prayed over and over he would catch me. Of course he would, this is Edward we're talking about! I felt the sudden stop that came with falling, the expectation. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't facing the gates of hell after death, but the golden brown eyes of Edward, his hair shining in the sun and his mouth shaped in a held back smirk.

"Oww…" I said. I moved my hand. He looked at it wide eyed.

"Holy shit! BELLA!"

I went bright red.

"How did you… How can you… Blood, hand, ladder… HOSPITAL!" He said running carrying me to his car.

"The front door's open…!"

"I don't care!" Edward said when he put me in the passenger seat. Starting the car he backed up and sped as fast as possible to the hospital, I held my hand away from myself like it stank. I couldn't bare look at it, it was gross, bloody and horrid.

Before I knew it we were at the hospital, we ran into the emergency room. Sooner or later we got served. I could see that Edward was uncomfortable in the emergency room. He explained that we couldn't go to Carslie because the hospital was closer. Edward was awkward at the hospital yet stayed by my side. I felt very safe. The doctor gave me some stitches from where the railing had split through my skin. It felt better but that was just the pain killers. Soon enough we were out of the hospital. I looked at the time, it was five. I had to beat Charlie home.

When I opened the door I saw Charlie waiting, furious.

"Bells! I can't believe you left!" Then he saw Edward. "What were you doing with him?" He inspected my bandaged hands.

"Well… I was very stupid then Edward saved me."

"Why was he over?"

And so the questions began. Edward left and when I went up to my room there we was stretched out on my bed.

"Hello my sweet danger magnet," he said smiling.

"Hello my brave sensing saviour."

"I'm glad we organised three then. I'm glad I came early."

"So am I," I said sitting on my bed.

"Now, when you get fast asleep, I'm going to have to leave because it's Christmas morning tomorrow. You'll probably want the morning with Charlie."

"OK," I said lying down, already half asleep. I didn't change, I was still in his baggy shirt and shorts. He pulled the covers over me.

"Goodnight," he said kissing me on the lips sweetly. "Sweet dreams."

I drifted into unconsciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke alone, I wasn't too disappointed, I was aware I would. As usual I couldn't remember my dream but I didn't have a night mare. I went to the bathroom then downstairs. When I got down the tree was magically filled with presents. Charlie was sitting down reading one of his books.

"Oh your up Bella! Look, Santa came by!" I smiled. He reached down and handed me the first one. It turned out to be from Renee, it was a little trinket and some photos of her and Phil. I opened some other ones from Charlie as he opened some from me.

"Now Bella, literally ten minutes ago, Edward came around and gave me to give to you this box from him." I looked at it and shook it, I could tell it was something free inside the box as it moved around a bit.

"Well, open it!" Charlie encouraged. I began to open it. The box was a nice stripy black and silver one. Lifting off the lid I saw a ring of keys. I saw on the ring a gold plate with "Bella" engraved on it, a house key which I recognised to be to our new house then… a set of… car keys?

"Go outside Bells." I walked outside with Charlie. Parked in our driveway was a flashy silver low sleak car. I screamed. Wow, a car for Christmas! EDWARD! I needed to talk to him! I looked up later on the car and apparently it is a "1997 McLaren F1". I was all jumpy, I had a fast car now! I could catch up with him, I had a car that looked like a car! Oh Edward. I was angry with him for getting me a $800 000 car. I needed to see him to punch him then kiss and thank him! This was incredible! A CAR! I kept saying that to myself.

"What are you waiting for?" Charlie asked. "Give it whirl, drive to the Cullen's!"

"OK! OH JOY!" I slipped into the sleek seats and looked at the nice dashboard, comfy headrests, ah! I was in heaven! I started it up, closing the door that opened vertically. I reversed, the car was so different, so much better! I drove to the Cullen's, smiling all the way. When I rang the door bell Edward opened it I knocked into him hugging him hard. He saw the car and hugged back.

"Thank you so much EDWARD! WHY'D YOU GET ME A CAR!"

"You need a new one!"

"Why?"

"Uh… one that doesn't go at a max of 80kilometres."

"Oh so I deserve better."

"Bella, you deserve better then anything imaginable."


End file.
